


Perfect Story

by the_Mad_Majesty_of_Muchness



Category: Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/M, Gen, I love Fiyero as a dad okay, Wicked's anniverary, based on an Idina Menzel song, shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Mad_Majesty_of_Muchness/pseuds/the_Mad_Majesty_of_Muchness
Summary: Life didn't quite go the way Fiyero imagined, but his hopes, he thinks, have still been answered.





	Perfect Story

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so every year, I write something for Wicked's anniversary. I debated about which site I should post on this year, and finally decided on AO3. Anyway, this is based on Idina's song "Perfect Story," and I originally wanted it to be from Elphie's POV, but then Fiyero came along and was like, "I can has attention?" and I was like, "God dammit, you're so adorable, of course you can has attention, you beautiful idiot," and then this happened. So yeah, hope you enjoy.

Fiyero's life was not at all what he had pictured it would end up being. He had imagined, once upon a time, that he would find it in himself to confess his feelings to Elphaba, that they would eventually get married and live together somewhere beautiful, maybe have children one day. Instead, they'd both been through hell and back before finally escaping Oz together and settling in Fliaan. And while they had gotten married and had a child, it wasn't quite the life he had wanted for them. 

Their son had been born just six months ago, and Elphaba's labor had been very long. When the baby had finally come out, there had been a few terrifying moments when they thought that he might not be entirely alright, because he hadn't immediately started crying. In the end, however, everything had been fine, and Fiyero's immediate reaction to seeing his son's face for the first time had been to start crying quiet tears of joy. They had named the baby Jaxom, and he was by far the most precious thing Fiyero had ever laid eyes on in his entire life. Right from the very first moment, he had known that there was absolutely nothing he would not do for his son, and he had sworn to himself that he would always do anything he felt necessary to protect him. 

Still, he couldn't help but feel guilty. 

He wished—and he knew that Elphaba wished for the same thing—that he could have given Jax a better story. Something with a happier ending, preferably one where nobody got hurt. But with the way things had gone for him and Elphaba, that just wasn't possible. There would always be demons from their past haunting them; the trick was going to be not to let Jax find out about any of them unless it was completely unavoidable. He knew that things would never be perfect for them. How could they be, after everything that had happened? But what Fiyero wanted now was to try and give his son, and any other children that he and Elphaba may have later on, something better to work with, something to improve on. 

Fiyero knew, deep down, that he and Elphaba were, in a manner of speaking, broken. He had accepted that, and he knew that she had, too. He also knew that if Jax turned out to be even half as observant as his mother, then he would, undoubtedly, eventually be able to figure this out about his parents. But, Fiyero thought, when that time came, it wouldn't matter that Jax figured it out, just so long as he also knew that despite their brokenness, or perhaps even because of it, their love for him was capable of moving the very earth. 

And now, as he stood over Jax's crib watching him sleep, Fiyero somehow knew that he was exactly where he was supposed to be in life, despite things not working out quite like he'd hoped they would. And even with all the hardship and struggles that he and Elphaba had been through to reach this point, he didn't regret any of it, simply because he knew now that it had all been worth it in order to come to this moment. He had, during the struggles, often hoped and prayed for a good outcome to it all. And now, here he was, looking right at the answer to those hopes and prayers in the form of his infant son. 

That, to Fiyero, was the best possible outcome of them all.


End file.
